Graves/Trivia
General * Graves' jokes reference , as per his surname . ** His given name Malcolm comes from Maol Choluim, literally " devotee of Saint ", from Proto-Celtic *mailos "bald"http://www.wales.ac.uk, English Proto-Celtic Word List, p. 8 & Pre-Greek κόλυμβος "diver, " Beekes, Etymological Dictionary of Greek, p. 741. * Graves' dance references one from a country show. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Graves was the second-to-last champion to have a 'League Judgement' (they were discontinued after his release but got the last one) * Graves' concept is heavily inspired by the and the . ** His poncho might be referencing the from the . * His Q might be referencing a 1988s Country/Rock song End of the Line by the . * Graves' shotgun can be seen in the game's Mac version trailer. * Graves was the product of playerbase requests for a 'manly' ranged carry. Lore * Graves' mother had been dead for five years before the events of Burning Tides. ** Graves and used to have a crew when hustling all over the world, but they all died trying to get the Outlaw out of the Locker. *** Members include Kolt, Wallach, and The Brick. Quotes * and }} reference Predator. * references . * might be referencing the eponymous character from played by actor . ("You've gotta ask yourself one question; do I feel lucky? Well do ya, punk?") Eastwood also played the aforementioned Man With No Name from the , another possible source of inspiration for Graves. * In Polish localization he says: ** ("I see darkness") referencing . ** ''"Zawsze sikasz przez zapięty rozporek?" ("You always pee with the slit closed?") referencing . ** "W imię zasad" ("In the name of the rules") and "Co Ty wiesz o zabijaniu?" ("What do you know about killing people?") referencing . ** "Wyrwałem chwasta" ("I pulled out the weed" meaning he killed someone for being bad) referencing Pigs 2: The Last Blood. Skins ; * Bilgewater can be seen in the background. * His new splash artwork was made region specific for censorship reasons due to having a cigar. ; * The bear paw on his back might be referencing and/or . * He shares this theme with . ; * He shares this theme with , , , and . ** Both and can be seen in the background. ; * He references his escape from the Locker and maybe even . * He resembles from . ; * He shares this theme with , , and . ; * , , , , , , and can be seen in the far background. * His necklace has a different emblem on his chromas. ** His Citrine chroma has a shark. ** His Amethyst chroma has a fish or shark. ** His Sapphire chroma has a sliced orange. ** His Emerald chroma has claw marks. ** His Ruby chroma has a cigar. ** His Turquoise chroma has two bullets. * He resembles . * In his Emerald variant, he resembles , from the green straps of the skimpy onesie. * In his Ruby variant, it refers to the 1920 onesie striped swimsuits. * He shares this theme with , , , , , , , , and . ; * This is him and in their early hustling days after they struck their partnership. * He shares this theme with . ; * He celebrates Snowdown Showdown 2016. * A few things can be seen in the background/foreground: ** Three : one is licking the carrot in the box, one is jumping off one the shelves and the other one is hiding under the wrapping paper on the bottom right. *** A can also be seen on one of the shelves. ** The wrapping paper has 's mustache. ** flying in the background. ** A photograph of and on the wall. ** ' necklace in the top left corner. ** Helmet Bro's helmet on a shelve above the snowblower. ** Graves' classic poncho and shotgun underneath the penguin. ** 's in the box next to the carrot. ** at the top of a tree. * He shares this theme with , , , , , and . ; * He was unlocked by players who achieved Gold+ rank in Season 7 (2017) * He shares this theme with , , , , , , and . Relations * At the end of Burning Tides Graves and reconciled their differences and decided to head to Piltover to pick up their hustling where they left off. ** Once there Graves will get a new shotgun, " " Category:Champion trivia Category:2016 Snowdown Showdown